leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Numinous J/Dir'Rak, Paragon of Entropy
Abilities is restored in an amount equal to if they're single-targeted and if they've area of effect. |description2 = If said skillshots do not cost , she'll restore 2 every level 1 every odd level}} mana}} instead. |range= 1400 |targeting = Wasted Potential is a self-targeted buff |additional= * The range of Wasted Potential takes into account where the enemy champion is when casting the skillshot * Pass-through skillshots will not trigger Wasted Potential if at any moment of their travel hit an allied champion. * Skillshots that miss their target due to effects of , , , , and do not trigger Wasted Potential . ** Likewise, skillshots blocked by spell shields or invulnerability will not trigger the passive. * If Dir'Rak or her allied champions dodge skillshots by being untargetable (i.e. or by the projectile being consumed by , they'll only trigger Wasted Potential if the skillshot doesn't hit any allied champion while it's travelling. }} Dir'Rak fires a beam at a target direction, dealing to the first enemy hit. |description2= If the enemy hit is under the effects of hard crowd control, Reactivity Remembrance bounces towards 5 nearby unaffected enemies, each bounce dealing and inflicting the same crowd control effect for seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown= 4.5 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= | }} |speed= |targeting = Reactivity Remembrance is a linear, colliding skillshot with a spreading effect. |projectile= true |spelleffects= area of effect |spellshield= Will block the ability |damagetype = magic |additional = * Each damage instance creates a per enemy unit hit. * The crowd controls eligible to trigger the bounce effect are: ** , including ; ** ; ** ; ** ; ** ; ** ; ** ; ** }} Dir'Rak tethers herself to a targeted enemy unit, creating a circle between the two which deals to enemies caught within the circle every second. |description2= Enemy champions are if they use abilities 3 times while within the circle. This effect cannot occur more than once every 6 seconds. |description3= The tether and the circle will be dispelled once the target moves out of the tether range, Dir'Rak toggles off the ability or she goes out of . |leveling = |leveling2 = seconds |range= | | }} |cooldown= 9 |cost= 35 |costtype= mana per second |spellshield= Will block the ability. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = area of effect |targeting = Sea of Entropy is a single-targeted tether with an area of effect damaging component. |additional = Each damage instance creates a per enemy unit hit. }} Dir'Rak pulses energy in front of her, dealing to all enemies in a and disabling any temporary health shield held by enemy champions for seconds, storing their energy. This ability can be cast again in the next 3 seconds. |description2= Dir'Rak discharges the energy of the temporary health shields she disabled on either her or an allied champion, restoring some of their . |leveling= |leveling2= )}} |cooldown= 9 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= | }} |spellshield= Will block the ability. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = area of effect |targeting= Breath of Attrition is a conical point-black area of effect. |additional= * Each damage instance creates a per enemy unit hit. * The disabling of temporary health shields does not interfere with their duration. ** Spell shields are spent blocking the ability, but do not count towards the mana restoration effect. }} When Dir'Rak's basic abilities hit enemy units, they generate per unit affected by them. The of Dir'Rak's basic abilities increase the more she has. |description2= Dir'Rak spends all of her and fires a projectile in a target direction, dealing to all enemies hit and . |description3= The range of the ability and the width of the projectile increase with the amount of . |leveling= per Entropic Charge|buzzword}} |leveling2= |leveling3 = units per Entropic Charge|buzzword}} units per Entropic Charge|buzzword}} |range= | }} |cooldown= 27 |speed= 2000 |cost= 100% |costtype= Entropic Charges |targeting=''Universal Heat Death'' is a skill shot ability. |spelleffects=area of effect |spellshields = will block the ability. |projectile = true |additional = Universal Heat Death does not generate }} Recommended Items Change Log conditions no longer trigger with summoner spells or active ability items. ;May 3 *'Base Stats' ** Base reduced from 438 to 360 ** gain per level reduced from 60 to 50 ** Base increased from 0'' to ' . ** gain per level increased from 0'' to ' . *'Passive' ** Completely reworked, now named Wasted Potential instead of Fleeting Existence *** New icon to reflect the difference *** Now replenishes whenever skillshots fail to hit allied champions. ** Entropy part of the passive moved to Universal Heat Death * Reactivity Rememberance ** Fixed typo ** Included and effects as eligible crowd control effects to trigger the bounce. * Sea of Entropy ** conditions modified to only proc when enemy champions use 3 abilities, summoner spells or active ability items ** per second reduced from '' to '' *'Thermodynamic Conundrum' ** Completely reworked *** New icon to reflect the difference *** No longer generates either or on use; now dispels shields and restores mana based on how many shields it dispels. * Universal Heat Death ** Now has the old Entropy passive ** Removed the rank at level 1; now it only has 3 ranks. ** per spent increased from 2.5 to 3''' ** Cooldown increased from 9 to '''27 seconds. ** Projectile speed increased from 1500 to 2000. }} Category:Custom champions